1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device, and more particularly to a fuel supply device for a vehicle wherein a fuel pump is positioned inside a fuel tank which is small and has a small width.
2. Description of Background Art
In mounting a fuel pump inside a fuel tank, the fuel pump is often mounted on the bottom plate side of the fuel tank. For example, JP-A-11-93794 discloses a fuel supply device for a vehicle wherein a base plate of a fuel pump is fixed to a flattened portion formed on the rear end portion of a bottom plate of a fuel tank. Further, JP-A-2002-106440 discloses a fuel supply device for a vehicle wherein a fuel pump is provided inside a fuel tank with the fuel pump being astride with a body frame in a state wherein the fuel pump faces the vehicle frame in an opposed manner.
The above-mentioned arrangement of the fuel pump in the conventional fuel supply device is permitted when the bottom plate of the fuel tank has a flat surface on which the fuel pump can be mounted or when the fuel supply device is used with a large-sized vehicle in which the capacity of a fuel tank per se is large. However, with respect to a motorcycle of an offroad model or a racing model, it is often the case that the capacity of the fuel tank is small or it is difficult to form a flat surface on the bottom plate. Accordingly, in such a vehicle, it is difficult to mount the fuel pump on the bottom plate side of the fuel tank. Hence, there is a demand for a fuel supply device which allows the fuel pump to be mounted inside the fuel tank of a motorcycle of an offroad model or a racing model.